


Running

by writewritewrite



Series: Graduation [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewritewrite/pseuds/writewritewrite
Summary: “So what do you want to talk to me about?” Derek felt a little nervous asking. Holster sometimes could be a bit scary if he wasn’t in the right mood.





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is terrible. I threw it together super late but like I wanted to post something. Maybe I’ll make a sequel who knows.

Derek got kicked awake at an ungodly hour. He expected it to be Dex or Chowder, who both seemed to be wide awake before 10 am. They both took 8 am lectures voluntarily. It was wild.

But no, it wasn’t Dex or Chowder. It was Holster. Derek lowered his eyebrows.

“Fuck you want?” He asked, words slurred with sleep.

“Running,” Holster said. He looked too awake and Derek didn’t like it.

“Go ask Ju-Ransom.” He almost slipped up. Calling his boyfriend by his first name with any teammate was weird and wrong. And he was pretty sure that Holster would fine him somehow for it.

“Nah man, wanna talk to you.” Derek gave up trying to get rid of him and sat up.

“Talking to me right now, bro.”

“No I mean a real talk. So c’mon, let’s go before it gets warm out.”

Derek sighed and got up, pulling his running clothes out from under his bed and throwing them on. He really didn’t want to do this, but he didn’t seem to have a choice.

Holster was right - it was warm. It seemed wrong for the state of Massachusetts to be this warm this early in May, but it was and Derek felt like he was at his abuela’s house in Houston. He and Holster took off on the usual Secret D-Man Running Path someone had concocted a bajillion years ago and passed down. Everything smelled like spring and Derek was not as pissed as he was when he was awoken.

“So what do you want to talk to me about?” Derek felt a little nervous asking. Holster sometimes could be a bit scary if he wasn’t in the right mood.

“You and Rans.” Derek felt his throat close up. Holster didn’t look at him. “I wouldn’t have bothered to, but we’re graduating an—”

“And you wanted to give me a shovel talk so I don’t break your best friend’s heart by cheating on him?” He looks at Holster, who nods.

“Well, yeah. I get that long distance can be some shit, I did it once and it was terrible. And I know that you and Rans are different than that girl and me, but I’m still worried for both of you.” Wow, that was a new one. Derek didn’t think Holster liked him that much. “If it gets crappy, talk it out. If you don’t want it anymore, tell him. Don’t pussy out and let things continue until you are cheating, okay?”

“Yeah man. I don’t wanna hurt him or anyone.”

“Good, cause if you do I will break your nose.” A smile tugged at Derek’s lips.

“Got it.”

They finished off the loop pretty quiet, ending back up at Derek’s dorm. Holster gave his typical goodbye nod and headed off while Derek headed inside.

A shovel talk. Really?


End file.
